Hitherto, various ideas have been proposed for quilting data processing apparatuses and computer program products for creating display data of quilting patterns.
For example, in a proposed quilting data processing apparatus comprising an input means for entering sewing line data of quilting patterns, a data storage means for storing the entered sewing line data, and a display means including a display unit, a display data creating means is also incorporated for creating display data for setting, on the basis of sewing line data stored in the data storage means at least one of a band-shaped bright region and a dark region showing bright and dark bands formed at both sides of a sewing line by means of illumination from a specified direction on the quilting pattern, and showing at least one of the quilting patterns and a bright region and a dark region, on the display unit (see, for example, Japanese patent application laid-open No. H11 (1999)-226278, paragraphs [0020] to [0041], and FIGS. 1 to 10).
Such a conventional quilting data processing apparatus, however, expresses only bright and dark portions formed on the surface by means of changes in the thickness of fabric caused by the sewing line; deformation of the fabric itself cannot be displayed, and it is hard to obtain images of a finished state of quilting.